111868-megaserver-feedback-thread
Page 1, Page 2, Page 3, Page 4, Page 5, Page 6, Page 7, Page 8, Page 9, Page 10, Page 11, Page 12, Page 13, Page 14 Content ---- ---- ---- ---- ---- ---- ---- ---- I agree. I think they're all over-reacting. | |} ---- ^ This Looks like Blizzard is getting my money from here out | |} ---- ---- RP actually happens. It's a thing. It'll make public RPing that much harder, and will probably end up confined to housing at this rate if at all. | |} ---- Too late. They don't obviously do not care. | |} ---- ---- Can I have your stuffs! On a serious note deal with it, this is amazing change, the needs of the many, something something few right? #completefaithincarbine You guys rock! things keep geting better every week | |} ---- ---- ---- Well i almost went to the RP server, but guildies on Orias went stormtalon. It was: xfer and play with people you know vs xfer and have to meet new people. Not that I'm against RPing (always thought it would be fun), or meeting new people, but I took the easy option and went with people I had already began to know/do stuff with. | |} ---- because for RPers, the most important thing ever is immersion. and having Non-RPers drive their hoverboard through you, dance around you and spam stuff during your RP pretty much destroys that. While merging Servers / Megaservers is probably a good thing, reducing roleplayers to a chat channel is a REALLY bad move for Roleplay. I am very disappointed. | |} ---- ---- ---- ---- ---- I really want to know how this affects the people who already have a last name in game with like JohnnyMcMayon and so. What's going to happen to their names now? JohnnyMcMayon III? | |} ---- ---- So, what you're saying is that there are no non-RPers on Evindra currently. Don't be silly. As Tex has said before. It's not about the RP, it's about the general vibe of the server. You won't have that server vibe any more, but you can certainly make up for it in Guild vibe. | |} ---- I know what I'm going to choose. Cassybrit will become Cassybrit TheBrit :) | |} ---- Only if you allow it? I've ran into people who RP on normal servers in games. | |} ---- ---- ---- Yeah I was just thinking that, just make a big guild of you guys for the megaserver, problem solved and mmmmm dat last name, can't wait, I thought RP'ers wanted last names, I guess you can't make everyone happy Edited September 2, 2014 by BadDogEDN | |} ---- ---- ---- So we get thrown under the bus. So it goes. Last names are also a bad move. Can you just add #realm or something when viewed by another server? Honestly I'm just bummed out now, especially when even the Dev's admit that they're basically gutting RP. | |} ---- The free realm transfer service is NOT letting us transfer a PvP toon to a PvE server. Working as intended? On Widow currently; transfer window only shows Pergo as available for transfer. | |} ---- ---- ---- ---- ---- I'm not completely 100% sure the surname is mandatory, it read like it was only for name duplicates, but then again, I read pretty fast, so I'm sorry if I missed it. I think the RP community wouldn't like the hashtag anymore than they like the immersion being ruined. | |} ---- Well since you can maybe talk to the right people. What if there was a small area chat. Like you could only see what is being said in that chat channel if you are within a certain distance. RPs could then filter out /s and /y and even /z ? | |} ---- ---- They were waiting for that last 600$ to be able to pay for the servers! | |} ---- ---- I meant it sort of like how Dungeons work, where you only see it when you're running dungeons with people from other servers, like @Pergo. | |} ---- ---- Keep Evindra away from the megaservers. Other servers might be crying out for higher populations, server merges I don't want any. I'm happy with Evindra as is :( #SaveEvindra | |} ---- ---- My understanding is they will be mandatory due to naming conflicts. | |} ---- Surnames will be forced if there's another "Baelix" (in your case) on another Realm. Surnames are applied to all, in this case so it's unavoidable. Sorry! | |} ---- I honeslty thought of you guys when I heard of this. The timing sucks. | |} ---- ---- ---- ---- My guess is yes. I don't see any sort of listed restrictions on the free transfers. | |} ---- ---- ---- ---- ---- ---- You do realize this has literally no impact on Carbine or NCsoft? I mean unsub by all means (though I'm sad to see you go) but... that's no reason to give money to a bad cause instead. I don't start supporting neo nazis just because Obama disappointed me. :P To the other RPers: Really sorry for you it turned out like this... hope some of you choose to stick around and see how it actually works (or doesn't work). Me, I'm all for the Megaserver thing and hope it can save the game or at least buy more time until other improvements draw in audience. | |} ---- ---- Yeah it worked. Thank the flying spag thing whatever. edit: So if anyone is wondering there does not seem to be a limit on the free xfers as long as the characters are all eligible and it is being offered to them. or something. I just queued up 3. now I can't play. Might go cry in a corner somewhere. | |} ---- ---- ---- What faction do you play on? Have we ever interacted? | |} ---- Brave man. I get it, personally, it's just sad. I'm one of the cases that *would have left the game* if not for RP, I just got lucky in the right timeframe. There will be people lost because of this, and they would be some of the more dedicated players. | |} ---- ---- ---- ---- I'll ask Cougar/Dev, but LOCALLY I don't see it being an issue. But you would still need the full name for whispers etc (I think). | |} ---- ---- ---- ---- ---- Well, you'd already quit, so............. | |} ---- ---- ---- Has the surname thing already started to be hard coded? What if instead of surnames we took the label of our previous server? IE Abn@pergo | |} ---- Oh I know, but I was briefly reconsidering it. :P | |} ---- ---- ---- ---- ---- ---- ---- ---- ---- Stuff is getting buried so fast. I already said a suggestion: RP channels not being a big radius. So there would be a /say and a /tell for RP. You can not stop people from spamming your channels now (I understand there are "rules" you all play by), so it is something that might happen. But at least you know who you can block... As to names: PLEASE give us a free name change. My alt is still low, I could re-roll..but that is wasted time. | |} ---- ---- :rolleyes: :rolleyes: :rolleyes: Obligatory reply: Yeah, lying down and doing nothing would have been the superior solution. Good thing you told 'em the hard truth. | |} ---- So because it doesn't work for you, it doesn't work at all? | |} ---- ---- I'd question if you actually asked RPers or non-RPers. Speaking for myself on Evindra there were always people in illium gardens RPing and throughout the world as well in various spots. I've been through this process with megaservers/merges/server shut downs/conversion to f2p of an RP designated servers officially and unofficially and it never panned out well for the community. It basically herds the RP players from having a wide open venue to private areas. GW2 is a most recent example where Tarnished Coast was dominantly RP minded players and people who liked being around RPers, when their server structure changed so to did the RP community. You had far less open RP, events, etc as now every realm was there and with it brought in more elements that work against being in an RP safe environment. It didn't destroy it completely, but open world become nearly non existent.... Even if you put aside what I myself have experienced. We were given a designated area of our own, distinctly labeled as a place for RPers to go. I would not be furious if we didn't have such a place to begin with, but we did and now that server type is being yanked away. You can argue there is no mechanical difference, but there is definitely a player mentality difference. Wildstar expressed support by adding not just mechanics but by allowing a distinguished RP server to exist, it is not like GW2 which ANet has outright said they don't officially support RP. I was upset when megaservers happened there, but at the same time I could not fault them either. Here however we have that distinction and support and it's become a big "F You" to those who want to be on an actual RP server... | |} ---- Agreed - I'm named ZapRobo ingame only because I couldn't have separate names. I would almost say an optional free rename is required prior to last name introduction. | |} ---- ---- I had a bad experience in SWTOR when they did server mergers and lost my character's name to a level 17 alt, so I went and parked my name on all the servers while I had it locked down from the name reservation. If I want to avoid a last name do I need to delete those characters before the megaserver merge, or will I have to get a last name regardless? | |} ---- Thanks but no thanks, sir. I do appreciate the sentiment, though. I'll be frank here. We built a good thing on Evindra. We didn't complain. We didn't come screaming to the forums. We aren't the "hardcore crowd" this game wanted, but dammit, we made ourselves a home and we love it. We all chose an RP server for a reason. We don't want any part of uber-leet raiders or ganking-ass PVPers. We want to be left alone to tell our stories, have our dorky good times and do it with people we KNEW would NEVER troll us, harass us, mock us or taunt us. In the months I've been on Evindra, I have NEVER seen or heard of a single person being totally out of line with anyone else. Maybe it's not perfect. Maybe it's not what the rest of you want in this game ... but we made it what WE WANTED ... and now that's being completely destroyed. There is no "look at it this way" or "how about this instead." Our server, our community, is going away forever and Carbine is now very clear that it didn't matter enough to them to give us a home of our own. That's a pretty clear sign that they don't want our community or our money. | |} ---- ---- ---- Heh.. hehehe... I see you haven't been witness to the authentic dead server experience yourself yet. -_- Anyway, I really like Vic's idea of "reserved shards". Hope that could become a possibility at some point. | |} ---- ---- What makes you think it WON'T be? It's really up to the RP community to make it work, isn't it? The RP channel perhaps could be used to coordinate events, get people to show up (sometimes, people who otherwise wouldn't!) instead of to actually RP in, or it can be used to RP in, and those that don't want to see it can turn it off. It's really up to the playerbase to make the channel work however the RP community feels it's best. Sure, you'll have more jerks who spam annoying emotes now, but /ignore and move on. There are plenty of annoying people in the world, in and out of game. If you struggle to deal with them to the point that you would rather be on a dead server by yourself rather than deal with them, the problem is bigger than a megaserver... | |} ---- Read my last two sentences... | |} ---- This. you could totally could make it work, there always will be trolls but there are nice people too! I mean, I never roleplayed before but I consider myself a friendly person and I do help lowbies in my server. So if there's eu roleplayers I would be totally glad to help you out to create your community and maybe even try it :) | |} ---- ---- ---- ---- ---- ---- ---- ---- ---- ---- ---- Because that implies only Roleplayers will use the channel. That we'll have any sort of control on people who honestly do not care that they are freely trying to make others miserable. You can't possibly believe that people won't spam this channel for the sake of being an *cupcake*, do you? The channel is a terrible idea. | |} ---- ---- ---- Even a small group can make a chat go pretty fast. But, hey, that's our different experiences. I know how the servers are, and I also know how posting speeds can be from person to person. | |} ---- ---- ---- ---- Same. What was the point to headstart and name reservations now? I'm pretty sure the name I reserved, while I have it on Stormtalon, is also on another server by now. I have Kaelish on two servers, and tend to use the same names. Do I have to delete my alts to preserve my name on my main? That sort of... hurts. If I had known about this, I wouldn't have leveled up different characters with the same name on another server. Full character renames would make this less... painful, but again, back to my earlier point - I made a char with a similar name to someone else, same race, different gender on a PVE server with the mindset they're "twins". Now we both need the same last name but we sort of need to be on at the same time talking about this before one picks a name, at random, and logs in. .-. | |} ---- Cop out is a cop out. | |} ---- ---- I would love to see this. But I'm one of the crazies that actually enjoys when the zone I'm in is empty, /shrug. It's unfortunate how unlikely it is, though. | |} ---- I understand the logistics, I really do. But there's no way this doesn't harm the RP community on Evindra. Mixing in a ton more people who don't RP (some of whom will inevitably react to RP by trolling it) has never been good for RP in any game, ever. This type of thing has happened before in other games, after all. So if I can offer up a suggestion? Can you reduce the radius of /say and /e? They are *huge*. It doesn't matter on Evindra right now a whole lot (except that it can result in some mixed up conversations), but in this new environment it's going to make it a lot harder to RP (outside of housing) without being interrupted. Also, if there's going to be an RP region chat channel, will there be enforcement of people trolling it? It's going to likely be useless if not. | |} ---- ---- ---- ---- Evindra isn't dead. | |} ---- ---- thank you, Megaservers and transfers "Once the Megaservers are live, the current plan is all realm transfers will be disabled." Are you able to elaborate on any future plans with Megaservers and transfers at this time? | |} ---- ---- ---- ---- Lets take your own logic and reverse it on yourself. Just because RP won't work for you on the new mega-server doesn't mean others won't find a way... | |} ---- ---- ---- I will flag this to Dev and see if it's possible. I can't say for sure either way sadly. As for enforcement, if people break rules you can obviously report them but we won't introduce RP specific rules for that chat channel no. if somebody comes in trolling as "Mr Wibble the time-travelling chimp" to try and mess up RP, the best advice I can give is for any serious RPer to use the ignore function. | |} ---- ---- ---- ---- ---- One thing you have to learn about the Wildstar community, and most new MMO communities, is people threaten to quit, without actually doing it, because it makes them feel big and important, like the creators of the MMO are going to bow to their whim to get their monthly subscription back, and when their little hissy fit doesn't work, they don't do anything and resume playing. | |} ---- ---- ---- 1. The difference between now and a Megaserver is that people rolled specifically on Evindra for the community. Generally, when people roll on RP servers, they roll because they want to avoid the large amount of players pushing content and are looking for a far more casual air. The server was never full of extremely hard core players outside of maybe one or two guilds. But I don't even know why I'm bothering to post anymore, the Dev just made it clear that they have no intentions of trying to give RPers a break. It'll be some underground BS soon to enjoy RP. 2. .... Draken and Mechari don't usually have surnames. You probably played on a dead server. Wyrmrest Accord and Moonguard are both very popular and active RP servers. | |} ---- ---- ---- ---- ---- They don't, but at least Mechari usually have their "function" in their name. Like Agent Lex. Isn't that... good enough? ...uh what? | |} ---- ---- ---- ---- I very much support this. It'll be hard to throw RPers into a world of PVE/PVP non-RPers because I know the communities, I know there will always be groups that like to troll in the /channels and in game where they'll drop Settler Vendors or Mailboxes, etc. Even sit on their hoverboard, etc. An /ooc channel would be nice, but it will also be trolled. I see public housing being less encouraged if trolls decide to get in the way of things. Ignore lists are going to be huge. If you could /ignore someone and not see them in game, this would be GREAT. Very much this. | |} ---- ---- ---- ---- Pay attention. These hissy fits just worked in a major way. | |} ---- And locking them in permanently today with ZERO warning was also an inconsiderate move. | |} ---- Yes it does. | |} ---- But dungeon queues were always cross-realm... :unsure: | |} ---- ---- These days with so many games, and none of them that amazing, if there is a big problem with a game, and people say they are going to quit - they do. | |} ---- ---- I will freely admit to my negative feelings about this being knee-jerky. | |} ---- You should try it sometime. It actually works pretty well in this game. I have my doubts that'll remain true when there is no longer a dedicated friendly environment for it like there is right now, though. As for the rest... they put up a sign on Evindra saying "hey guys, you can RP here!" People did. It's worked out pretty well. So you coming in and saying the game isn't meant for that is pretty silly, since it was working just fine. | |} ---- ummm did you make sure to uncheck "My realm only?" when using the LFG system. | |} ---- Well actually it's more like this: For every person that whines and says "I'M QUTTING THE GAME FOREVER" and not actually do it, there's going to be a handful of people that won't say anything and actually do it, because they know that DOING is more important than saying. So yeah... so these responses SHOULD be a concern. | |} ---- I think you might be overreacting here. There is no place in this game for 100% immersion. The only reason you guys could be as immersed as you were, is because you created an island on a server losing population. I commend you for this thing, but the reality is, if this game doesn't survive and make money, you won't have the ability to RP in it. Further, if the game does well post megaserver, Carbine could dedicate the resources and time to crafting a positive and nice place for the RP community. I know this is a little bit of shit right now, but compare it to the people that want to PvE but can't because there aren't groups... or can't attune because the server doesn't have enough people on during their playtime. Or the people that can't pvp with a full tea because the servers just aren't large enough. I understand what you're saying, but just consider this a setback until better things come along. You do want those better things, I'd assume. Also for surnames that idea sucks. Give us Eclips@Warbringer or Eclips-W, or Eclips-Pe, or Eclips-Pa, etc. Something to designate servers and then offer a change after that. 2 names shouldn't be mandatory and makes me feel like a real idiot trying to think of another name for myself. | |} ---- ---- ---- ----